Before Corruption
by Broken-Rose-Thornesxoxo
Summary: The truth about Sauron. How he became the way that he was. Here is the devastating tale of the Evil Lord Sauron. A thought I had in History Class…


Before Corruption

The truth about Sauron. How he became the way that he was. Here is the devastating tale of the Evil Lord Sauron. A thought I had in History Class…

**(Twilight Zone Theme Song) **

A long, long time ago, in a galaxy far away, there lived a young boy named Ivan. He was a very nice boy, and many loved him (even though the only ones close to him were trying to steal his power).

Just barely into his tweens, as hobbits would put it, he took power of Russia and named himself Lord Sauron. He then met a beautiful princess named Galadriel, whom many called Anastasia because she was part Russian. Lord Sauron fell so madly in love with her, his eyes turned bright green, his face pure white, and his lips fuscia. It's a wonder his hair didn't frizzle and turn orange.

He married Galadriel when she was very young and had three sons: Boromir, Faramir (who, in fact, were the inspiration for Lord Denathors sons, because, you must remember, he was crazy) and Frodo. Now, Lord Sauron loved his wife so much he created a ring for her that was all powerful. However, she received a different ring and disappeared.

It is at this point in the story that you must know about Lord Saurons name. you see, many people (and by many, I mean all) called Lord Ivan Sauron Ivan the Terrible, although they all made the same mistake because really his name translated to Ivan the Awesome (said with dramatic hand movements while staring off into the middle distance). When his wife disappeared however, it was clear that the first translation was more accurate.

Lord Ivan Sauron became so depressed at his loss that he killed all the nobles and officials that were close to him because he thought they killed his beautiful wife. He then created a special secret police force that dressed all in black and rode black horses.

Only nine men (all rulers of men, bribed by more powerful rings) were chosen and were granted long life, which isn't a real gift at all because you grow so old that it's hard to move, unless you're an elf and they were not. Anyway, Lord Ivan Sauron called them the Nazgûl, or Ring Wraiths, but they called themselves the Original Fellowship of the Ring.

**(Twilight Zone Theme Song)**

Sadly, as we continue our tale after a short intermission, the now Evil Lord (yes, his wife [who he found to have remarried someone not too mush younger than herself, only by 1,000 years or so} destroyed all the goodness in him with her betrayal; and she doesn't care.) became weak and lost his all powerful ring.

In the end, as he killed whomever need be in order to re-obtain his ring, Lord Iven Sauron was destroyed along with it (his soul was connected to its life source, how else would it be able to talk?) by his third son, Frodo. Strangely, the third child of a Russian-Elf and a soon to be Evil Lord turns out to be a hobbit who gets struck by amnesia, runs away and thinks that his parents are hobbits as well that went out in a boat and drowned in a river.

Frodo's evil long, long lost cousin, second and thrice removed on his father's side (which father, no one knows), bit off Frodo's finger, claiming he was Lord Ivan Sauron's son. He died too.

**(Twilight Zone Theme Song) **

So, there you have it. The tragic, epic tale of how Lord Ivan Sauron the Awesome (dramatic hand movements while staring off into the middle distance) became Lord Ivan Sauron the Terrible and died at the hands of the son he thought he killed (did I not mention that? Sorry… he also tried to kill his third son. That's how Frodo got amnesia…)

**THE END **

**(Twilight Zone Theme Song) **

P.S. Were you honestly expecting a story that actually made sense about a young child who was abused his whole life and wanted revenge on everyone in the entire world? Yes? Sorry… wait, is that really what happened? Crap! There go all my hopes and dreams of being famous for telling the true tale of Sauron's fall into darkness. Down the toilet. I shall now go sit in my corner of woe and pout. *pout*

P.P.S. Don't trust any thoughts I had in school…

Thanks for reading! R&R Please! ^_^


End file.
